Princess of Wolves
by nataliereads144
Summary: Meredith is an seventeen year old werewolf whose parents died three years ago. after graduating she finds out that she's going to have to cancel her college plans and move to Romania to learn about pack life and discover the many secrets that her parents kept from her.While there she realizes that the Alpha's son is her true mate, but can she accept that, or will she be too scared?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Meredith. I'm seventeen years old, a soon to be graduate from Silver Valley High School, and an only child. My parents died three years ago, but I've been living with my best friend, Maggie, ever since. I enjoy hiking, reading and writing, and hunting. Oh, and I'm a werewolf.

The mysterious belief that werewolves turn into hairy, vicious beasts when there is a full moon is garbage. I'm able to shift into my wolf form whenever I please, and I'm not a raging beast with no self control. As a werewolf, the human and wolf parts of me are able to act as one. When I'm in my human form, I can call on my wolf and heighten my senses, such as enhanced seeing and hearing. When I'm in my wolf form, I'm still able to reason and think like a normal person.

Maggie comes from a long bloodline of gypsy healers. Her mother was sent a vision and found out that my parents were going to die, so she warned them. Before they died, they explained to me what I am. I had always felt a little different, like there was another side to me. I'm not sure why my parents decided to hide this from me for so long, but it's not like I'm ever going to get the chance to ask them now.

My parents were, of course, werewolves as well. They were true mates, something that I don't fully understand, but their souls were bonded together. My mom had markings similar to tattoos that matched my dads like a puzzle piece, and she carried his bite mark-whatever that meant. I'm not sure how it happened, but when my mom died my dad immediately followed because of the whole 'bonded soul true mate love thingy'.

Other than Maggie's family and I, there's no other supernaturals in Silver Valley, South Carolina. I've had to learn to control my wolf, just like Maggie's had to learn to control her powers. Sometimes we go out deep into the forest where nobody can see us and try out our special skills. There's nothing more exhilarating than the feeling when my body shifts into my wolf form, or the feeling of the wind against my fur as I race through the trees.

I look at myself in the floor length mirror in my bedroom. I'm somewhat tall, standing at 5'7, and I've got long, dark brown hair that is currently curled to soft waves. My eyes are a bright shade of blue, and take on a more fluorescent shade when I call on my wolf to enhance my eyesight. They also glow when I have strong emotions, but I've learned to control that.

Today is graduation day. I wear a simple floral dress that is a nice shade of pink. I picked this out in honor of my mother. It is something she would have chosen. I sigh, I still miss my parents, but the aching had since subdued.

"All ready?" Maggie asks, stepping into the doorway. Maggie is a gorgeous, tall legged, sun kissed skin blonde. I smile and nod.

"Yeah. Just thinking about my parents." I say and she gave me a sympathetic smile before embracing me in a warm hug.

"They would be so proud of you, Mere." She says softly. I close my eyes. I know they would be, they were always proud even at the smallest thing. I just wish I could hear them say it.

I pull back and straighten out my dress. "Come on," I grin, "it's time for us to graduate!"

"Are you serious Meredith! He was so into you! Would it kill you to just say yes to one guy that asks you out?" Maggie scolds me. On our way back to the house we had run into a guy name Tyler that had graduated a year before us, and when he asked me out I politely turned him down. It's not that he wasn't attractive or rude or anything, I just didn't see the point in dating when I was about to go off to college.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "No," I say with a smirk, "but it might just kill them." I wink at Maggie earning another comment.

It was Maggie's turn to roll her eyes now. "Oh come on, you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"No, but I'm a werewolf. That's not the easiest thing to hide in the world. Plus, supposedly there's another werewolf out there that is my true mate. Wouldn't want to betray the real deal now would I?" I say sarcastically.

"Really Meredith. You honestly think that your true mate is out there and just waiting around for you, not even dating just for the fun of it?" She asks seriously. I pause to think about it. She does have a point, and even though I tell myself I don't care, a small part of me seethed at the idea of my mate messing around with another girl.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I say simply, sitting down on my bed.

"Girls," a familiar voice sounds with a knock. It's Amy, Maggie's mother, and she looks unusually worried.

"Hey mom, is everything okay?" Maggie asks cautiously.

Amy hesitates. "Maggie, go wait in the kitchen for me. I'll be there in a minute," She orders, taking on an authoritative tone. She's usually very laid back and calm, something really must be up.

Maggie glances warily at me before slowly walking out, turning her head to me one last time before leaving.

"Amy, is something wrong? You look upset..."I say. Amy pauses, looking at me for a few moments before speaking.

"I have a letter for you," she begins, "its from your parents. They wanted me to give it to you to read the day you graduated. I have some things to discuss with Maggie, but please come to me when you have finished it." She hands it to me, and I gasp slightly. It is just a piece of paper, light as a feather, but it's something my parents have touched. Something they had wanted me to read. I take it, but waited for Amy to leave to unfold it.

 _Meredith,_

 _I've written this letter several times before, but I can never seem to express the amount of pride I have in you. You have always been so understanding, even when we told you what you are, you took it like the bravest soldier in battle. I hope you continue to hold on to your courage, your optimism, and your compassion. You will need these qualities to keep you strong in the days to come._  
 _When Amy told us of the prophecy foreshadowing our death, we made arrangements. There's so many secrets we haven't told you, and I can't risk telling them to you on a piece of paper. It wouldn't be right anyway. Tomorrow you will leave Silver Valley and travel to Romania, where you will stay with David Lupei, the Alpha of the Romanian pack, and his pack at the pack mansion._

 _You must be feeling very confused right now. You've never been exposed to pack life. For reasons that need to be kept secret for time being, we had to leave the pack before you were born. David and knows and understands why. We are referred to as lone wolves, but that is not the life we will have for you. Werewolves deserve to be in a pack. We are just as much wolf as man, you and your wolf need to be in a pack environment just as much as any other werewolf._  
 _David will teach you the way of the pack, and you will learn how to embrace your wolf in ways you would have never thought imaginable. You'll learn more of true mates there, and I pray that you will find yours one day very soon. You are going to make someone very very happy, Meredith._  
 _There's so much more that needs to be explained, but I'm running out of time my sweet girl. David will be able to guide you and answer any questions you have as well as questions you don't even have yet, and he will be someone you can trust in the days to come. I ask that you have patience, all will be revealed sooner or later. Maggie will be traveling with you. While she is not a werewolf, she is a gypsy healer and healers are very important to a pack. She too will be a mate to a werewolf, though it could be days or it could be centuries before he finds her. Her mother will be explaining things to her right now as you are reading this. Mere, I know you are scared. I know in the days to come you will be filled with the happiest light and the saddest darkness, but I again ask for you to draw on your courage and strength. You are a very special girl._  
 _You will be safe with the pack. You can trust them, they will become your family. Pack protects what is theirs, and you will soon be apart of their pack. But remember, just as they will protect you, you are expected to protect them. Everyone must take care of everyone in a pack, in a family._  
 _We love you, Meredith, and we are so proud of you already._

Love,  
Mom & Dad

I stare at the letter, completely and entirely in shock. A small part of me is mad, furious that they decided my life for me. I had plans to go to college, become a writer, and live out my life. Now everything I had ever dreamed of is about to change. Then again, I still feel like a part of me is yet to be discovered. Wolves were meant for packs, so maybe I could find myself with this new opportunity. Maggie will be there with me anyway, and if there was anyone who could help me get through this it was her.  
I stand from my bed and walk to the kitchen to see an equally shocked Maggie sitting with her mouth wide open. She rushes towards me as she noticed my presence and stares at me.

"D-Did it explain about...did it tell you..." she fumbles for words momentarily and then quietly whispers, "we're moving to Romania?"

I nod, unable to speak. Amy pats our backs and says, "I'll leave you girls to talk."

"What did the letter say?" Maggie asks after a few silent moments.

I exhale, "Apparently my parents arranged for me to live with the Romanian pack before they died. They use to live with the pack, but for some reason they had to leave before I was born. Then she told me there's some secrets that I supposedly have to figure out and while I'm there I've got to learn to be a werewolf, whatever the crap that means. Like, how do you 'learn to be a werewolf', I already know how to call on my wolf senses and shift into my wolf form. What else is there to learn?"

Maggie shrugs. "I guess how to fight and stuff. I'm not sure. My mom told me something kind of similar. Her and my father left the pack with your parents before we were born. I'm suppose to be the pack's new healer and they consider me to be sacred. I'm not too sure how I feel about that. But you know, it's whatever." She rolls her eyes, clearly not pleased with the news.

I grin, "Hey my mom wrote that you're going to have a mate. As in your very own, flea infested furball!" Maggie glares and swats at me with her hand.

"Oh shut up. You have no room to talk. You'll be fawning over some guy claiming he's your mate in a matter of days." She retorts.

"Not likely." I mutter, annoyed. I don't want a mate. I'm too independent for that, and I didn't like the responsibility of someone's life being bound to mine.

"Whatever. I guess we should probably go pack, my mom said our flight leaves at seven tomorrow morning." Maggie sighs.

"Ugh," I groan, "yeah, your right." I shake my head and head back to my room, ready to pack away the life that was soon to be in my past.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand beside Maggie waiting to board the plane the next morning. I'm so overwhelmed, twenty-four hours ago I was getting ready for graduation, thinking of nothing more than the normal life I would be having. Now here I am about to be shipped off to Romania like a child when I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. As excited as I am, I still din't think it's fair that my parents decided this long ago without even discussing it with me.

"Flight Sixty-Four," the intercom sounds.

"That's us." Maggie states. I sighed then nod my head. Here we go, our lives are about to change forever.

Amy stood up and embraced us each a big hug. "Girls, you may not see it now but this is a good thing. It's your destiny. I love both of you," she says with tears in her eyes.

I hug her back, "I love you too, and thank you. For being like a second mother all these years." I smile.

"Oh honey you were a blessing to this family!" Amy grins, giving me another hug.

"Uh-hem," Maggie coughs, "remember your real daughter over here?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "Oh hush you know I love you too. Now you two better get going, have a safe trip and call me when you land!"

"We will! Bye Mom!" Maggie and I wave our goodbyes before boarding the plane. Here we go, I think.

We arrived in Romania at 3:00 am the next morning. I am exhauste,d but every nerve in my body is still buzzing with excitement.

"Excuse me, but you two must be Meredith and Maggie," a voice sounds behind us after we exit the plane.

I turn to face a tall man, probably 6'4, with a strongly built form and a handsome face. He looks to be in his 40's, but I'm under the impression that he is older than he looks. He seems to be radiating power, and I find myself baring my neck without even realizing it. Hm, perhaps the "How to Be a Werewolf" handbook explained this.

"Oh, um yes. I'm Meredith," I fumble, "and this is Maggie." I gesture towards her and she gives a small wave.

"Ah, welcome to Romania. I'm David Lupei, the pack Alpha. I hope you're flight was good?" He asks, looking genuinely concerned. Alpha, I think to myself. I know that means he is the leader of the wolves, so maybe that explains the alluring power.

"Yes sir, it went very well. No trouble at all." Maggie says, holding his gaze only for a moment before dropping her eyes.

"That's good. Now I'm sure you girls must be feelings very tired, the pack mansion is only a few minutes from here. Your bags are already there. Please feel free to sleep in as long as you would like, we can catch up when you have rested." He smiles warmly.

After we arrive at the mansion he guides us to our rooms. Everything about the place screams expensive; it's very modern, but seems to be very old at the same time.

"There's a door that connects your suites, please make yourself at home. If there's anything you need just ring the bell." David nods curtly before leaving us.

I open the door and my mouth instantly drops open. Everything looks to be of the highest quality, from the king sized bed in one corner with a soft, plush comforter to the rich dressers and other pieces of furniture in the room. Even my bathroom is luxurious.

I quickly walk to the door connecting Maggie's room to mine. She carries an expression every bit as shocked as mine.

"Well this definitely beats the college dorm room we were planning on." She finally says.

"Yeah," I chuckle, "My mom forget to mention that they're rich. This may as well be a castle!" I shake my head and yawn.

"Okay well I don't know about you but I'm dog tired." I say, earning a snicker from Maggie.

"Don't you mean wolf tired?" She says innocently.

I roll my eyes. "Okay enough with the wolf jokes. Just remember that we're in a castle full of werewolves who might not enjoy your sense of humor as much as I do."

"Oh please you don't even enjoy it at all." Maggie snorts.

"My point exactly," I say. "Night Mags, come wake me up if you get up before me."

I turn and close the door. I decide to wash away the clingy scent of people and airports, so I take a long shower.

An hour and a half later I lie in my bed unable to keep my eyes shut for longer than a second. I toss and turn, but can't seem to get comfortable.

I sigh before finally getting up and wrapping a plush robe around myself. I quietly slip into the hall, unsure of where I am going, but certain that I need to walk around some.

I stroll through the glorious mansion, embracing the view of the spiral staircases made of marble, and the beautiful paintings that dance across the walls. I even come across one room that appears to be a ballroom with the walls decorated in winter tones and the silhouettes of wolves.

Suddenly hearing voices, I turn and hurriedly make my way back to my room, but stop at a slightly cracked door.

"Well what did you expect? Did you think they were just going to smile and agree like little kids? Father these are _Alphas_!" A male voice speaks in a very frustrated tone.

"Silence!" A voice I recognize as Davids booms. "You forget that I am the most dominant of all Alphas, and leader to the largest Grey Wolf pack for over a century! I knew the risks when I spoke the other Alphas. I hoped they wouldn't react like this, but I assumed they wouldn't be nice about it."

Wait, did he just say over a century? Maybe he meant this pack had been going for over a century. He doesn't look a day over 45, so there's no way he could be over a century old.

I reluctantly turn and head back to my room. I feel a strange tugging sensation, like my wolf wants me to go in there an confront whoever it is David was speaking to. I shake my head, it must be the jet lag getting to me.

When I finally make it back to my room, I am thankfully able to rest soundly, allowing the male's voice that I had just heard carry me to sleep.

"Meredith," a voice coos, "Meredith, wake upppp," it calls again.

I groan and roll over to my other side. There is silence for a few moments and then suddenly I am drenched in ice cold water.

"Hey!" I exclaim, rolling back over to slap Maggie.

"Finally, it's about time you woke up." She says with a proud look.

I glare at her. "You didn't have to get me wet to wake me up!"

Maggie opens and closes her mouth a few times before we both bust into laughter. Maggie has been my best friend for as long as I could remember and had since then corrupted my mind to turn any comment into something dirty.

"Oh trust me, as soon as you get up and get ready you won't need me throwing a bucket of water at you to get wet. I wake up this morning after a beautiful night's sleep and look out my window to see a huddle of drool worthy men working out. Seriously Mere, I had the perfect view!" Maggie said dreamily.

I snort and cock an eyebrow, "You didn't think to have the good grace to wake me up so I could see for myself?"

She sighs, "Well, I tried to, you see, and then you just wouldn't wake up so I had to resort to this handy ice bucket. But of course now they're gone, so really this was kind of pointless."

"Really now?" I mutter. I sit up and yawn, "What time is it anyway?"

"A little past eleven, and I'm starving. So hurry up and make yourself look presentable so we can find David and demand he feed us." Maggie says seriously.

I quickly rush to get ready, wearing my usual minimal makeup. I pair my favorite jean shorts with a plain blue t-shirt that goes down to my elbows. I slip on my black converse and wait for Maggie.

"Ready to embrace your inner wolf?" Maggie chirps a few minutes later.

"Ready to embrace your inner gypsy voodoo?" I say back.

"I'm ready to figure out which of those werewolves is mate less so I can pounce." She says as she casually checks her nails.

"You do realize that just because you're entitled to a true mate doesn't mean you get to pick who it is?" I question.

Maggie huffs, "Of course, Meredith. I'm fully aware of the whole 'there's only one true mate out there for you' thing, but there's no rule that says you cannot engage in a reasonable amount of fun until he makes himself known."

I stare at my friend in astonishment. "I thought gypsy healers were suppose to be pure of heart and whatnot?"

Maggie chuckles, "Oh, I never specified the type of fun."

"Okay, anyways," I continue, "I thought you were hungry."

As soon as we walk out of my room we run into a petite woman with honey colored hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I was actually just on my way to check on you two!" the woman says. Then she gives us a warm smile that seems to calm my buzzing nerves, "I'm Delilah, David's mate."

"I'm Maggie, you have a lovely home." Maggie grins.

"Meredith." I say, raising a hand. If she was David's mate then she was an Alpha in her own right, and that was very intimidating.

"Please, follow me. Both of you must be starving. You can eat and then we'll introduce you to the rest of the pack later." Delilah says.

A half an hour later we had finished our sandwiches and are walking to one of the gathering rooms with Delilah.

"Everyone here understands that both of you are new to pack life so you won't be expected to know proper protocol just yet," Delilah explains.

"Proper protocol?" I ask, confused.

She glances at me. "Don't worry about it for now. After you meet the pack we will go to David's office and he'll explain everything to you."

I look at Maggie and she just shrugs. We enter a large room and I immediately feel like crawling in a corner. I instantly tell myself I will not be intimidated. These people are going to be my family and friends from now on, I can't act like a weak and scared child. I am a werewolf, I can do this.

Everyone's heads turn to us and the room gets quiet. Many, if not all, the people bare their necks towards us. "Pack," Delilah says, "I would like to introduce you to these ladies here, Meredith and Maggie. Meredith is a full blooded werewolf, descended from the Amherst bloodline. Her friend, Maggie, is a gypsy healer." All across the room curious faces change into an expression I can't quite put my finger on. It's like they recognize my bloodline, and know something about it.

Delilah continues to talk to the werewolves standing before us as I let my mind drift elsewhere. Towards the back of the room a door discreetly opens and someone walks in. I tune in to my wolf hearing, and hear a familiar voice. It belongs to the guy I overheard speaking with David last night, and once again I feel a tugging sensation, like my wolf wants me to go find him. I look in the crowd, and my eyes quickly find the man that had just walked in. His back is turned, and he's speaking to someone.

I suddenly feel like there is another presence in my mind. My wolf is screaming at me, urging me to approach the guy. I instantly realize what is happening and imagine a wall in my mind, blocking out the person from entering my it. My breathing suddenly begins to increase and I glance at a very concerned looking Maggie. She tilts her head as if to say, 'What's wrong?'. I look back at the boy who is now starting to turn around. No. There is no way he can see me, if he does he would know exactly who I am in a heartbeat. That is not about to happen. As a wolf I have a natural instinct to fight or flee a dangerous or stressful situation, so I do the only thing I can do at this point.

I turn and begin to walk briskly out of the room. Once I am out of sight I take off at a full on sprint to my room. I reach it in a matter of minutes and rush inside. I can't breathe. The walls are closing in. I run to a window and push it open, gasping as the fresh oxygen enters the room. I close my eyes, trying to take a few deep breaths. This isn't suppose to happen, at least not this soon. I'm suppose to get settled in, figure out my parents secrets and why they left the pack, then maybe in a few years start looking. This isn't planned, and I am in no way prepared for this.

I just found my mate.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after my panic attack Maggie bursts into the room.

"What the hell was that, Mere?" She scoffs.

"I found my mate." I say simply.

Maggie gives me a pointed look. "Yeah, you found your mate and I found out I was pregnant. Now really, what happened?"

I stare at her and manage to choke out, "No. Really, I found my mate."

Maggie looks confused. "But if you found your mate shouldn't you be happy? I mean isn't it suppose to be smoldering eye contact, love at first sight, you run to each other and kiss and all of that great fluffy stuff?"

I sigh, "Okay let me explain. Last night I couldn't sleep so I went exploring this place, trying to get sleepy you know. I heard some voices so I listened in, since I'm nosy and all and I heard David talking to this guy. His voice...Maggie is was mesmerizing. It was so tempting to walk in and find out who he was. But I figured it meant nothing, probably just me being tired getting to my head. So when Delilah was introducing us to everyone I noticed the door in the back open. I used my wolf senses and I heard the same voice again. The guy that walked in was talking to someone and I had that weird tugging feeling again. Then my mind did something crazy and it was like I noticed someone else being there. Like the mate bond, you know where two mates can speak to each other in their heads? And I know it was him, because right when I noticed it he started to turn around like he felt it too. So I bolted like a complete idiot." I finish with groan to follow.

"Hm." Maggie says after a few moments. "It's definitely a real possibility, or maybe all the super hot guys are just getting to your head."

"Maggie be serious. I'm freaking out. I'm not ready for this, I don't want this." I say.

Maggie rolls her eyes. "What's so bad about someone who is like, your other half. The one person who completes you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that."

"I'm just not ready." I explain, "It's just so much to think about, moving here and instantly finding my mate. I don't want that responsibility, I don't want to be tied down. Plus I don't really understand the whole mate bond yet, but I'm pretty sure his life is tied to mine if I accept him or something."

Maggie pauses before replying. "Okay, here's your solution. We go and speak to David, and I'll ask him about the mate bond to spare your nerves. We can let him explain everything to us and take it from there."

My eyes widened as I remember something. "Oh! I almost forgot, Maggie I'm pretty sure my supposed mate is David's son!" I say, panicked.

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

"When I heard him talking to David last night he called him father. Unless he doubles as a pack Alpha and a priest, I don't see why he would call him that." I reply.

Maggie shrugs. "Eh, you never know."

I glare at her before proposing my next complication. "If he is David's son then there's a good chance he'll be at this meeting we have. Then what am I suppose to do?"

Maggie took a moment to think out her answer. "Well, if you have the mental connection then you'll be able to tap into his head and see where he is. At least then you could get a heads up if he was gonna be there. Maybe fake sick or something."

I shake my head, "No because then he would feel my presence, or at least that's what I'm guessing. I'm still hanging on to the hope that he didn't figure out who I was before I blocked the connection. Besides, for the first time ever I'm having to fight for control of my wolf. I'm struggling to not phase and go looking for him."

Maggie shifts her weight and shuffles her hands nervously. "Yeah, um, your eyes started glowing right before you left. You looked like you were about to phase."

"Ugh," I groan, "Honestly, how bad was it?"

"Not that bad. Delilah had just finished speaking and most people were stirring around when you ran off. I don't think people noticed, or if they did they at least pretended not to." She replies.

I nod, "Thank God." I push myself up from the ground and decide to go ahead and get this over with.

"Come on, I think I know where David's office is. I just want to hurry up and face this, I don't like cowering." I say reluctantly.

Maggie grins, "That's my girl!"

We walk through the halls and down a flight of stairs before coming to the room I had been at last night. I knock and almost immediately David opens the door.

"Ah I was just about to send someone for you! Please, come in and have a seat." He greets eagerly.

We follow him and take our seats. It's a large room that reminds me of a principals office. Delilah stands in a corner making coffee and another tall man stands beside David's desk.

"You'll have to excuse my son, he won't be joining us today. " David says as he sat down. I exhale a breath of relief and look at Maggie who gives me a small smile.

"Now I'm sure you must both have many questions." David starts, waiting for the first round of questions to fire through.

"If you don't mind, I think you already know most of the questions we have. Can you start just by explaining what we're really doing here and go from there?" I ask, lowering my gaze.

He smiles, "Very well, but you're in for a bit of a history lesson. Meredith, from what I've been told your parents only grazed the surface when they explained to you what you are. Long ago the Great Luna, the goddess of the moon and protector of the wolves, combined the human soul and mind with that of the Grey Wolf, also known as Canis Lupis, which is how us werewolves came to be. There's different packs that belong to different territories, and I'm proud to say Romania is home to the largest and strongest pack of grey wolves. For many generations, the Romania pack was ruled by the Lupei bloodline. Fane Lupei and his mate Jacque Lupei were the last of them for a while. They had twin sons, but one of their sons was kidnapped. The details are sparse, but eventually after many years they gave up on finding him. Then their other son was killed in battle, and unfortunately Jacque was unable to conceive anymore children. When they passed, the pack's Beta, Jared Amherst, took over as Alpha. He leaded the pack alongside his mate, Rebecca, who bore your grandfather. Your grandparents had your father, Liam, and of course he found his true mate, Megan, your mother. Your grandparents died fairly young for werewolves, but it is believed that they were poisoned. After their death Liam and Megan reigned over this pack for only a few years until Jacque and Fane's son, the one who was kidnapped, showed up. He managed to escape after a very long time and found his way back. By then he had already found his mate and they had me. He didn't wish to return the leadership to the Lupei bloodline, he just wanted to live amongst his old friends. Him and my mother died when she was struck by lightning. Are you with me so far?" He pauses to look at us and catch his breath.

I close my eyes momentarily before nodding.

"Your parents had to leave the pack, it wasn't safe for them. There were things going on back then, things that aren't meant to be shared right now. Per your mother and father's request, I became Alpha. Delilah had our son, Brian, and we have been leading peacefully for awhile now. Any questions?" He asks.

"The timing doesn't add up." I blurt out.

David looked at me thoughtfully. "It seems that your parents didn't explain to you the life expectancy of a Canis Lupis. We have very long lives, we are not immortal by any means but can live to see a few centuries. Our bodies age slowly once we reach the age of eighteen. I'm not sure the exact number, but we actually age one year to somewhere around every humans six. Your parents knew of a gypsy healer who was also in hiding, her name was Amy. Yes, as in your mother Maggie. She put a spell on you where you would age like a normal human until you were eighteen. Your parents had planned on you living out your life as a human, they didn't want to tell you that you were a werewolf until absolutely necessary. Of course, unfortunate events had to change that." He glances down for a minute while I stare at him in shock.

So my parents weren't even going to tell me that I was a werewolf? They had Maggie's mom put a freaking spell on me so I could age like a human until I was eighteen. Classy. Real classy mom and dad, thanks a lot. I instantly feel guilty for thinking that, but at the same time I'm still annoyed.

"Okay so, not to ruin the moment or anything but what about me? Is there anything I should know?" Maggie chirps after a minute or two. I smile gratefully at her, I don't feel like discussing me anymore.

"Your mother was the pack's healer for many decades before she fled with Megan. Healers are very rare to come by and had she stayed with the pack you would have become the alleged healer after she passed or stepped down. We see you as a gift to the pack, and we love and honor your duty to us. It may not have been the life you planned, but I am certain that you will feel this is the right choice sooner or later." He finishes.

Maggie flashes him her bright smile, "I already feel at home, as if I have always belonged here. I'm thankful that I will be finally able to use my powers to help and be of service to the pack."

"Delilah can show you to your office after this. I'm sure you will want to discuss regular duties with you mother, she would be much better at explaining it than I." David replies.

Maggie dipped her head in agreement. "Any more questions?" David asks.

"Mates." I choke out instantly. I feel my cheeks redden, it feels like the sex talk and where babies come from discussion with my parents all over again.

David grins and holds back a laugh. "Mates. They are a very wonderful gift. There's no set way on how you meet your mate, but there's only one true mate out there for you and when you do find them you're stuck with them for life! Not a bad thing, but Delilah would argue that the males, especially dominant ones, tend to be overbearing and bossy."

Delilah let out a very un-ladylike snort and muttered something I didn't pick up. "My parents didn't explain much about it, just that my mom had my fathers bite and their souls were bonded, and that they had a mental connection." I say.

Delilah speaks this time, "When you find your mate, you go through the Bonding Ceremony. It's just a small gathering with a few close family members and friends, and similar to a human's wedding. Then you complete the Blood Rites, which is done in private. You bite your mate and drink some of his blood, he does the same to you, and this is what ties the bond together. Only the bite on the female shows, as a way to warn other males that you are mated. Male werewolves are in fact, extremely bossy and protective and overbearing. You'll feel claustrophobic at times but you'll have a partner for the rest of your life who will love you unconditionally. There's also the mental bond, where only you and your mate can hear and speak into each other's thoughts. Usually markings appear before the Blood Rites, but if not they will always be there after. The markings on the female will be on her back and match the markings on her mate's like a puzzle piece."

I inhale sharply as she finishes. Definitely not ready for that.

"So what's the best way to find your mate, you know the idea of someone who would wait on you hand and foot because they love you so much isn't a bad idea," Maggie says casually, breaking the silence. Delilah and David laughed and shook their heads.

"You can't go looking for your mate, I mean you could but they only show up when you least expect it. The Great Luna has everything planned out, you just have to be patient." Delilah explains gently.

"I think we've covered enough for one day, you two must be so overwhelmed. Delilah, why don't you show them Maggie's new office?" David suggests.

"Of course, ladies, right this way." Delilah gestures for us to follow her.

Maggie elbows me as we walk out and raises eyebrow. I shake my head.

I was definitely not okay.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is so sweet!" Maggie grins as we enter her new office. It looks like your average doctors office, but with a desk in the corner and a small sofa. There are a few cabinets and shelves that hold various spell/healing books, medicines, and other herbs.

"Feel free to redecorate it anyway you would like, we can send in someone to assist you." Delilah offers.

"This is already more than I could have dreamed of!" she sighs, plopping down on the couch.

I take a seat beside her. "Now I can finally stop injuring myself just to give you something to do."

Delilah laughs softly at that. "Well I need to get back to David, but you'll want to meet the other pack members at some point today. They'll either be in the training quarters or gathering room." She turns and walks away, leaving me and Maggie to ourselves.

"So, ready to go hunt down your mate?" Maggie suggests innocently.

I glare at her in response. "Shut up. We need to be serious and come up with a plan."

"I think our best bet would be to try the gathering room, I'm sure he's probably still there waiting for you." Maggie replies with a smirk.

"Maggie. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I growl at her and her eyes widen.

"Dang! My bad. Note to self, she-wolf is touchy about mate." She nods to herself and I roll my eyes.

"I need to figure out how I can avoid him. I can't do this Maggie, not now. I can only handle so much change..." I whimper.

Maggie's mouth opens just as we hear a quick knock on the door. I glance over and do a double-take; the man that appears before us looks to be nineteen or twenty, and with his messy brown hair and strong jaw, he's clearly worthy of the title 'drool worthy'.

"Hello ladies, I'm Dillan, your trusty Beta. Avoiding who might I ask?" He smirks, raising an eyebrow. He has a twinkle in his eye as if he knows something we don't.

Maggie is caught off guard by the glorious creature standing before us ,but quickly recovers, though much to my dismay because she blurts out my little secret before I could stop her.

"Meredith found her mate!" She squeals, clasping her hands together in awe.

Dillan hold back a laugh and I blush deeply. "And who might the lucky guy be?" He asks in surprise.

"Oh you'll never believe it, it's the Alpha-" I cut Maggie off by tackling her and slapping my hand over her mouth, making sure to give her a heck of a glare.

I stand back up and look at Dillan, who's carrying an amused expression.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but the Alpha is already mated. Unless of course you were about to suggest it was the Alpha's son, Brian..." He trailed off and his eyes widened as he realizes that was exactly was Maggie was about to say.

I quickly intervene. "No, no it's not for certain or anything. I'm really not sure-"

"She's sure." Maggie interrupts, "Her wolf was going all ape-shit crazy and her eyes were glowing when she saw him and heard his voice. Plus, they even have the mental bond!"

Dillan nodded, "If you have the mental bond then he already knows your his mate, so he'll be here any minute looking for you. Except he just got on the pack's private jet to go on a business trip to Italy...wait when did this happen?"

I let out a sigh of relief. He was gone for the time being, at least I don't have to deal with this right now. "It happened when Delilah was introducing us to the pack, but as soon as I felt the mental bond I closed it. We didn't talk or anything, I don't think he even knows that I did that." I explain.

Dillan looks thoughtful for a minute. "Probably not, but that explains why he was acting weird this morning. He said he felt different, that his wolf was acting funny." Then, an expression of excitement covering his face, he pulls out his phone and says, "Here, I'll call him! Trust me, when he find out his mate is here he'll turn around the plane and be here before you can-"

"No!" I cry, earning a confused look from Dillan.

I take a breath. "I don't want him to know. I don't want this, not yet. That's why I'm trying to avoid him."

"But..you're the other half of his soul...and he's the other half of yours. How can you not want that? Mates are a gift from the Great Luna, and not everyone is so fortunate as to meet their at such a young age." He gives me a disapproving scowl and I immediately feel even worse.

"I know but try to look at it from my perspective. I just found out two days ago that I was going to cancel my college plans to move to Romania. Then I discover that my parents use to rule this pack, then for some unknown reason had to leave. Plus, they weren't even planning on telling me I am a werewolf. Then I find my mate, it's all a bit overwhelming." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. "Please just don't tell anybody, especially him."

Dillan shakes his head. "I get where you're coming from, but Brian will understand. He'll get you want to take things slow, get settled in before the Bonding Ceremony." I wince as he mentions this, and the description of the painful sounding Blood Rites floods my mind.

"Besides...he's my best friend. You're asking me to not tell my friend that the love of his life is sitting here while he goes off to Italy?" he says in disbelief.

I give him a pleading look. "Please Dillan, don't tell him. When he gets back we're bound to meet sooner or later, just let me deal with it then. I'm begging you."

After a few quiet moments he reluctantly agrees. "Fine. He'll be back in a week."

I had hoped that he would be gone at least most of the summer, but one could only dream. My wolf isn't not agreeing with me at all at the moment. She wants to take up Dillan on his offer to call Brian so she could meet him. As much as I hate to admit it, a small part of me agrees. I'm not too crazy about the idea of him being in another country with other women.

Unable to bear my curiosity, I ask, "What's he doing in Italy anyway?"

Dillan smirks, clearly aware of my obvious interest in Brian. "He's gone to speak with the Italian Alpha. There's a few other wolves with him, for safety purposes, but David decided to let him take this one on his own."

I pretend to act like I don't care, but I still feel like I should be with him on this trip. I inwardly groan, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Anyways," Dillan coughs after a few moments, "I came to see if you two would like a tour of the place. Then you could come meet the rest of the pack, if you wanted."

Grateful for the change of subject, I look at Maggie who gives me a small nod. "Sure," I smile, "this place is huge. It's easy to get lost."

We follow Dillan outside to the training facility where he explains that all pack members were required to train at. It was mainly for pups but everyone was expected to stay in shape and attend combat classes a few times a week.

Back inside the mansion we see a miniature movie theater, the ballroom, and the kitchen. Next he shows us where the different room floors where un-mated males and females, and mated pairs reside. Our room was of course on the hallway where the other un-mates females were. My stomach drops as I realize that soon I might be forced to move in the section where mated couples stay.

Our last stop is the gathering room, where we were earlier introduced to most of the pack. I try to see if I can caught Brian's scent, but to my disappointment there are too many others interfering.

Suddenly a gasp from behind me makes me jump. I turn around to see a tall legged red head staring at Maggie.

"Oh my gosh, you're a healer!" she squeals. Maggie smiles, but looks around nervously. "Well, um, yes. Yes, I'm a healer, my name is Maggie."

The girl looks at her in awe. "I've always wished I was a healer, my mother was the healer to the Serbia pack but unfortunately I didn't get that gene. I'm Caroline, by the way!"

"Nice to me you, and this is Meredith." Maggie introduces me. The girl turns to me and bared her neck. This is something I will definitely have to ask David about. I give a small smile and dipped my head in reply.

"So this place is great and all but it gets super boring. A few of us were gonna go to a club tonight, would you girls like to join us?" Caroline offers, a devilish smile appearing on her lips.

"Oh, thank you but we're only seventeen." Maggie regretfully answers.

Caroline tilts her head back and laughs. "Silly, that doesn't matter! We have a pack member, Ray, that works the bar. Whenever he's on his shift he sneaks us in and sets us up with some drinks." She adds a wink to the last part and I smile. She definitely has a carefree, party girl personality, though I have a feeling that she is well grounded and isn't the kind to sleep around with everyone.

I nod once towards her, "In that case, we would love to tag along. What time?"

"Ooh, fabulous! We'll head out around 7:30, it's a bit of a drive out but we'll get there by eight." She replies. "You can meet us here. "

"Sounds like a plan," Maggie says. "We'll catch up with y'all some more then!" We turn and head back to our rooms, eager to find an outfit for tonight's adventure.

After trying on countless outfits I decide on a red halter top that I pair with a black miniskirt and black pumps. My hair is styled in beach waves, and I end up wearing a bit more makeup than normal, but I still stick to natural, smokey colors. I do venture out so far as to wear red lipstick-I had debated on it for a while but I decided that with these changes I was undergoing I would become bolder in the process. So if wearing a bold lip color was a start, then I would take it.

Maggie wears a more conservative outfit. Her black top only hints at the slightest bit of cleavage and is adorned with crystals that grow sparser down the shirt. She wears denim shorts that are a respectable length. As much as she jokes around about sex and partying, when it comes down to it she is pure hearted and holds high standards for herself. She is, after all, a gypsy healer.

By the time we finish getting ready the clock reads 7:25. Once we give ourselves one last look in the mirror we head downstairs.

"Ow-ow!" Caroline whistles as we come into view. She was wearing a deep blue dress that was tight fitting and very short.

"You guys look hot," a guy I didn't recognize says. He had slightly tan skin, green eyes, and wavy black hair. Maggie wasn't lying when she said these boys were hot. "I'm Mason, by the way."

"I'm Meredith, and this is Maggie." I smile.

"I know," He grins.

Katherine, a tall brunette with brown eyes that I had met earlier, is here as well, looking no less as stunning as the others. I also recognize Jeremy and Dillan, who was giving me daggers.

"You know how much trouble I'm going to be in when Brian finds out I let his mate run around at a club in that?" Dillan whispers in my ear.

I glare at him. "Good thing he won't find out, then."

"Okay I think you've had enough to drink," I giggle to a very drunk Caroline.

"Nah, whatt? Ya think Icantholf my liquor!" she slurs.

"You're one to talk!" Maggie, who hasn't even finished her first beer, says beside me.

Alright, so maybe I was a little tipsy, but at least I could still focus to see who I was dancing with. A few guys have tried to come up to me, but thanks to Dillan they all learned quickly that I was to not be touched, much to my relief. Guys make me really uncomfortable sometimes, and this is definitely one of those time..

It's close to 10:30 p.m. and everyone has been having a blast. Dillan, who stopped watching my every move with disapproval when I threatened to chop of certain body parts, cuts loose and even dances with me after a while.

"Ray, make sure you don't give either one of them anything else." Maggie says to Ray, a curly blond every bit as attractive as the rest of the males in the pack.

"I've been giving them sprite for a while now, I swear!" He holds up his hands in surrender and we all laugh.

I look around the club and noticed a very worried Mason talking to a very tense Dillan. I brush my hair back behind my ear and tune in my wolf hearing, trying to make out what they were saying.

"...they know she's here. He just called and said they're on their way. We've got to go now."

"What are we suppose to tell them?"

"Won't be hard, just follow my lead."

Wait, who knows who is here? Maybe they were talking about Maggie, since she's a healer and very so valuable.

"I think it's time for us to head back," Dillan says. I hadn't even noticed they walked up.

"Yeah both of you are gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow." Mason chimes in.

I eye them both suspiciously, and decide to Dillan what they were talking about when we get back.

"Fine." I shrug, allowing Caroline to lean on me so that her wobbly legs wouldn't give. Maggie slowly gets up, but she could tell something wasn't right.

Just then the doors fly open and three very tall, enraged men appear.

"Shit." Mason curses, and Dillan rubs his temple for a moment.

"Okay, I need you guys to be very quiet and follow me. If I say run, take off and run like you've never run before and don't look back." Dillan orders in a low voice. Something must be really wrong.

Fear flashes through Maggie's eyes while confusion masks Caroline's. I, on the other hand, want to stay. These men are obviously a threat and I don't want to be a coward. I wanted to fight.

We silently slip our way to the back exit, but an ear splitting screech stops us from going any further.

The largest man of the three, who I presume to be an Alpha based on the power he is radiating, has grabbed a petite blonde and is holding her by the neck. He glares daggers at everyone in the room.

"Hand her over, or the girl dies." He growls in a low voice, his eyes glowing gold.

Dillan steps forward, fists balled up and his green eyes glowing as well.

"No."

Mason turns to us and whispers, "Run!"

"What? Hell no! This girl is about to die unless he gets to whichever one of us he wants! We can't let that happen!" I snarl. I can't believe how heartless they are acting towards this girl, acting like her life doesn't matter.

"Come on Dillan, you know who I work for. Even if you don't hand her over now, he'll find you. Save some lives and time and let's just settle this now." .

Dillan takes another step forward. By now everyone has stopped what they were doing to witness the two werewolves' predicament.

"I'll say it again since you seem to be having trouble understanding, no. N-O, as in no, not gonna happen, never in a million years. So how about you save yourself some lives and time and get the hell out of my pack's territory." Dillan's nails lengthen and his incisors are showing as he growls man looks taken aback, and I don't blame him. Dillan is scaring me at this point.

"Come on," Mason nudges us out of the door.

"But what about Dillan?" I say.

"He'll handle this and then catch a ride with Ray after his shift ends. We've got to go." He replies hurriedly.

I follow him out to the car, looking back once more just in time to see the innocent blonde's neck being snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

"She'll be fine, trust me. I've met her before, she's a werewolf and we heal quickly. It wasn't enough to kill her, only knock her her out." Dillan gently explains to me about the girl from the bar. It's well close to midnight, but I refused to go to bed until I knew he made it back safely.

"What did he want anyway?" I ask and when Dillan looks away, I know it must be something bad.

"Seriously, what did he want me or something?" I press, desperate for answers. I've been getting more questions than answers since I arrived here.

"Look this isn't my place to tell you. Go to bed and get some rest, you can ask David tomorrow. I've got to call Brian and tell him about this." Dillan sighs tiredly.

"No!" I cry, "Don't tell him his mate nearly got assaulted tonight, please, he will never leave my side if you do!"

Dillan rolls his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it. I was just going to tell him that the Alpha of the Bulgaria pack came in and asked for the girl that we...never mind I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. Besides, if I don't call him then David will."

I sigh in relief, then narrow my eyes, "Wait a second, if I'm Brian's mate and he's the heir then that means he's the future Alpha which makes me the future Luna. So as your future Luna, I demand you explain this to me." I stomp my foot for effect, earning a snort from Dillan.

"No no no, you do _not_ get to reject my best friend as your mate and pull that card when it's at your convenience." He shakes his head. "That's not how it works. Maybe if you hadn't run away from him like a coward then I could tell you, or better yet you probably would already know. So since you are just like any other, normal pack mate, I command you, _as your Beta_ , to go to your room. End of discussion." He finishes coldly with a glare.

Ouch. I can feel his power radiating and my wolf wants to submit to him, whatever that means. I feel like sitting on my knees and pouting like a child who's just gotten scolded.

He exhales a breath after a minute. "I'm sorry Meredith, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Right now there's a lot of things going on that you don't know about, but trust me you will sooner or later. Plus I'm having to deal with keeping this huge secret from my best friend, and frankly I'm still a little pissed that you're being a little bitch about the situation."

Well so much for a heartfelt apology. I looked back up at him. "I didn't run away like a coward and I'm not being a little bitch thank you very much! I just don't want a mate. I don't want that burden or responsibility, and it's a bad time to find one considering the situation I'm in." I attempt to explain myself again, but by the shake of his head I guess he isn't buying it.

"You don't have to explain yourself again, Meredith. You've stated your reasons but their all selfish, I'm sorry. Besides I can't help but think of how I would feel if I was in his situation. I come back from a difficult business trip to find out that my mate purposely hid from me and doesn't want me. That's truly heart breaking, he's never gonna be the same. Brian's a good guy, he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him." Dillan replies bitterly.

"What's he like?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. My wolf desperately wants to know more about our mate, and she wants to reach out to him through the bond and let him know that she accepts him. Well, she might but I certainly do not, I thought.

Dillan continues to look at the ground while he answers my question. "Awesome. He's really fun to be around, and he's a lot like you in that he's very stubborn. He's outgoing and smart, and there's never a dull moment around him-which is saying a lot considering a lot of the work we do can feel that way. As fun as he can be, though, he's also serious and hardworking. He works harder than anyone I've ever known, and he does his best to shoulder some of the burden his dad deals with being Alpha. He truly cares for the pack, and he goes above and beyond to make sure everyone is doing well. Lately he's been pretty stressed though, and you may not think so but this is actually pretty great timing for you two to find each other. The light you would bring him is exactly what he needs."

I can't help but look in awe at the admiration in Dillan's eyes. It's clear that him and Brian are very close. My wolf only grows even more restless at the tempting description of our mate, but I won't relent.

"Well I certainly am not looking to just be a bed buddy so he can have an easy way to relieve stress for work." I scoff, and instantly I know I shouldn't have said that.

Dillan gives me a look of pure disgust, but to be fair, I deserve it. "I can't believe you. I only hope you let him down easy, since you're obviously determined to ruin both of your lives at the expense of your selfish desires and pride."

I barely register his words before he turns and briskly walks away, leaving me dumbfounded. Where was the fun and charming guy I had met earlier today? When he first stumbled in the office he seemed so cool, but the news of my plans to stay un-mated seem to have changed all of that. I let out an exasperated sigh before walking back to my room with a guilty conscience and a stubborn heart, and I know that things are only going to get worse from here.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was pacing around my room while Maggie very skeptically observed a bagel while sitting on my bed.

I had relayed my conversation with Dillan to her and was still alternating between feeling guilt and rage.

"I mean, who does he think he is, trying to tell me off like that?" I scoff.

"Um, the Beta." Maggie muttered but I pretended to not hear.

"He called me a bitch! A freaking bitch! And it wasn't even in the technical way, like a female wolf kinda way he meant it as an insult! I guess I sort of deserved it, wait not I didn't he should not have said those things to me when he doesn't even know me. All my reasons are perfectly acceptable for not accepting Brian as my mate." I continued on, at one point I even snatched away Maggie's bagel and began to gnaw on it myself.

Maggie sits up and sighs. "Meredith, listen to me. Put yourself in his position. If my mate came up to you and was like 'yo, your best friend is my mate and all but I'm not about that life. I'm cool with being single. So just don't tell her and when she finds out expect her to be all fine and dandy.'"

My heart sank with guilt when I realized she was right. I would crush anybody who tried to hurt my best friend.

"That's not fair." I whine.

She gives me a sympathetic look and nods, "Yes, hun, it is fair. I'm sorry but as harsh as his words were, he's right. Not only are you ruining your life by not doing this, your ruining his when he's done nothing to deserve this."

"Maggie come on! I'm not being selfish. If anything I'm being the complete opposite." I crossed my arms determined to make my stand on the matter.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh of course," she said sarcastically. "Give me one good reason of yours that is not selfish."

I paused to think before answering. "Maggie I'm considering him in all of my reasons. When people think of finding their mate they imagine the smoldering eye contact, they run to other and the boy spins the girl around, they go off and become bonded and think it's happily ever after for them. He's gonna have to deal with my problems and I'm just going to be more stress he has to take on."

Maggie sighed deeply. "Whatever. I can't change your mind. You've got a few more days to think this over, I hope you make the right decision."

I already I have, I thought. Just as I was about to reply Dillan walks through the door and says,

"Actually you don't. You've got until tomorrow." He leans against the door frame and looks at me with a smirk.

"Okay one, where you seriously eavesdropping! Two, what the crap do you mean I've got until tomorrow you said he would be gone for a week?"

"No, I was not eavesdropping but I was using my wolf hearing and you two talk really loud." He replies coolly.

"Well you should have knocked. We could have been changing or something." I retort. "Anyways answer my second question."

Dillan sighed and walked towards me. "I can only tell you so much, David's gonna have to tell you the rest. The Alpha that came to the bar last night was looking for you Meredith. I can't tell you why, but Brian is on his way back to protect you." He held up his hand to silence me just as I was about to speak and then continued, "He doesn't know your his mate, he just knows that David has ordered for the top wolves to help protect both of you. His business was already done in Italy, and he probably would have come back early anyway."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I knew I would have to face him sooner or later but I was counting on later. I needed more time. Maggie stayed silent but I felt both their eyes on me as they waited for my next outburst that I didn't even have the energy for.

"I'm going for a run. Don't follow me." I muttered, grabbing my headphones off the dresser on the way out.

I arrived at the training facility and waste no time getting on the track. I ran a few laps, trying to clear my head, but couldn't stop thinking about him.

I was Brian's mate. I knew that, every fiber of my being believed that. I didn't know him but I knew that I would be crushed if something happened to him, it would kill me. As the days were going by my wolf was becoming restless, hungry for the bond to be completed. I was filled with a fiery pain that wouldn't go away, and I knew it was my wolf hurting that she wasn't with her mate. Heck, even the human part of myself was hurting not being with him. I wanted so desperately to give in, to accept Brian as my mate, but I just couldn't. It was for his own good, he didn't need someone like me to add more stress to his life.

I had always been in pretty good shape. I had always been lean and tall, and I played volleyball and ran track in high school. That being said, I was able to run three miles without getting too tired. After running three more, I decided I would head back. It was getting close to dark and David had wanted to speak with me.

I arrived back in my room and took a quick shower, not bothering to dry my hair when I got out. Instead I swirled it on the top of my head in a bun. I threw on a hoodie and denim shorts and slipped into my black converse before heading out to David's office.

I took my time getting there, trying to stall just in case Dillan or Maggie decided to tell them my little secret.

When I walked in Maggie was already in there, quietly sipping on coffee while talking to Delilah. I gave a small knock on the door and David looked up.

"Good, you made it." He said. I glanced over at Maggie who was staring at me. She held my gaze for a moment before setting her coffee down and walking over to an empty seat beside me.

"So we need to go over pack rankings and such. You may have noticed some people will bare ther necks to you." David started and I nodded in response.

"That's a form of submission. The proper response is to nod your head, just to acknowledge this. When a low ranking wolf enters the presence of more dominant wolf, he or she is suppose to bare their necks. When they speak to them they should not match their eyes for longer than a moment and always keep their head lower. If they do not, the more dominant's wolf will see it as a challenge. With me so far?" He asked.

Well that made sense to why I was seeing people do that.

David continued on, "Maggie, as a gypsy healer you are automatically seen as a dominant, even though you have no werewolf blood. Meredith, you're from the Amherst bloodline so you are dominant." It felt weird to hear him say I was 'from the Amherst bloodline'. I just knew myself as Meredith Amherst, daughter of Megan and Liam Amherst. He made me sound like a registered dog.

"Now that we have that covered, Meredith we need to get you set up in training classes. all werewolves have a naturally fit a strong body but we need you to learn how to fight in both forms so you can defend yourself and the pack. Maggie it would be a good idea for you to tag along sometimes, just to be safe." He explained.

"I'll have Dillan get in touch with you about what class to join later today. Any questions?" When nobody said anything he continued. "Alright then, you can go now."

As I turned to leave I couldn't help but feel another wave of guilt roll by as I realized I was hurting them too by not accepting Brian. I had to make sure he didn't discover me, and if that meant hiding out in my room all day then that's what I would do.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I decide to play hookie, which isn't the easiest thing to do when your best friend is a gypsy healer. I roll my eyes as a disapproving Maggie tries to convince me otherwise.

"I'm just sayin' Mere, you're meeting him sooner or later, may as well get it over with. Or you could do it your way and risk him sniffing you out only to find you laying here eating potato chips in that tragic outfit."

"Their not potato chips, they're cheesy Doritos." I mumble defensively.

"That's not the point. What am I suppose to tell David, I'm the healer but I can't heal my own best friend?" She complains.

I sigh tiredly. "Just tell him I was up all night puking my guts out and you healed me but I need to rest for the day. Problem solved."

"Fine. I hope you starve in here because I'm not bringing you any chicken soup that's for sure." Maggie retorts.

"Gee thanks Mags." I grumble, rolling over on my side.

"You're welcome!" She calls in a singsong voice before storming out of the room. God, she was the queen of sarcasm.

I spend the day alternating between TV, games on my phone, old Romanian movies I don't understand, reading, writing, and I even go so far as to reorganize my drawers. I'm bored out of my mind, until I get a text message notification from Maggie.

 **Maggie:** OMG OMG

 **Me:** What?

 **Maggie:** brian just showed up and GIRL he is yummy

 **Me:** send a pic

I send the last text without thinking it through. If he really is here then I need to be very, very careful.

The picture Maggie sends me has my mouth dropping open, and I'm fairly certain I'm drooling. He is by far the hottest man I've ever seen. The picture she captures manages to showcase his broad shoulders, perfectly straight, white smile, and his two adorable dimples. His light brown hair that swooshes over to the side, sweet baby Jesus he was gorgeous.

 **Me:** are you sure that's my mate

 **Maggie:** well yea he introduced himself as brian

 **Me:** he came to see u?

 **Maggie:** don't worry he's all urs. but yea he stopped by this morning, said his wolf had been acting funny since before he left. I calmed his wolf with my powers but idk how much longer that will hold

 **Me:** oh

 **Maggie:** your fault

 **Me:** it's for the best

I lock my phone and quickly run into Maggie's room through the door that connects our suites. I grab her perfume and spray it all over the my door. There, he won't be able to sniff me out now, I think proudly. Now I just have to get a shower, and then I will be mate free for a while longer.

I take my time in the shower, shaving every inch of my legs and shampooing and conditioning my hair twice. It's not like I'm getting ready to meet him or anything, but if he somehow tracks me down after several doses of Maggie's PINK Angel perfume, then I don't want to look, smell, or feel like a roach.

After drying my hair I change into black leggings, an oversized tshirt, and my white converse sneakers.

"Knock knock." Maggie calls, causing me to jump and throw my phone halfway across the room.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scold her.

She raises her hands in surrender. "My bad. I brought you a sandwich." She says chunking a half eaten turkey wrap at me.

"How thoughtful." I mutter.

"You know me." She replies with a wink.

"Are we in the clear?"

"Are we? I'm not team avoid love of your life Meredith. Now if you are asking if you are in the clear I can say that Brian has gone to bed for the night, so if you want to venture out then you can. Which I'm assuming that's why your not in those tragic sweats anymore and changed into something slightly more presentable. Unless you were planning on going to meet Brian, in which case I can not allow you to do until you fix yourself."

I glare at Maggie, she was really being a pain lately. "I'm not going to meet him." I state.

She doesn't reply so I take that as my cue to go. An angry gypsy healer is one you do not want to mess with.

I walk around the mansion for a bit, careful to stay as far away as possible from the unmated males' rooms. I eventually come across a beautiful balcony, and I step outside. The fresh air calms my nerves, and I savor this. I'll probably have to hide out again tomorrow, so I better enjoy it while I can. There is a nice view out here, a full moon is in sight and shining down on a large pond.

I suddenly feel my wolf start pushing for control, and the wall I had formed between the mate bond starts to crumble. Then I suddenly notice another presence outside, but not just any presence; it is my mate's. Brian is out here.

My wolf practically forces me to turn around and sure enough, on the other side of the balcony Brian stands, staring at me with glowing blue eyes.

He is even more breathtaking in person. I mean honest to goodness his jaw was strong enough to slice a watermelon. He is much taller than me, probably 6'3 if I had to guess. I can't help but love him already, despite the numerous about of time I've tried to tell myself it isn't right.

He begins to take slow steps towards me as if he were approaching a wounded animal. I start to day dream about our bonding ceremony, the blood rites, and the pups we would have. It isn't until he speaks in the same deep, alluring voice that I had heard my first night here that I snap out of it.

"Mate," he breathes, nostrils flaring the tiniest bit.

He reaches out his hand to touch my face and that's when I loose it. "My name is not mate," I seethe, slapping his hand away. "My name is Meredith, and the only person who can call me mate is my mate, which I do _not_ have nor _desire to have_. Understood?" I don't wait for a response before running away, back to the safety of my room. There is no way this was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Minutes later I arrive in my room to see Maggie sitting on my bed. Judging by the shocked, and somewhat scared, expression on her face I know she doesn't have anything to do with this. I rush to the bathroom to splash my flustered face with cold water and try to control my breathing.

"Um, care to explain?" Maggie asks carefully.

I dry my face and walk out of the bathroom to lie on my bed. I rub my forehead while trying to process everything that has just happened.

"So I went for a walk since you told me he had gone to bed. Then I walked out to the balcony and I was enjoying the view until my wolf got all restless and I just knew. I turned around and there he was. Brian. Glowing eyes, super mega too sexy for his own good Brian." I groaned and hit myself in the head, scolding myself for thinking of him that way.

Maggie squeals. "So what next? Did y'all kiss? I told you he was cute!"

I glare at her, something I am doing an awful lot lately. "Maggie, hell no. You know me better than that, I wouldn't have done that if I actually wanted him."

"You do want him." She states proudly. "You just don't want a mate. Anyways, please continue. I assume there's more."

"Well we had the typical smoldering eye contact thing, very cliche. Then he said 'mate' and I... sort of snapped."

"Sort of?" She asks.

I look away, guilty. "As in I told him my name was not mate it was Meredith and the only person who could call me mate was my mate which I do not have nor desire to have. And then I ran away and now I'm here."

"Ouch." She winces.

Just then my door flies open and an enraged David and Delilah storm inside, followed by a very pissed off Dillan.

Delilah paces in front of my bed while David leans on the bedpost with a menacing scowl.

"Who do...why would you...what the...just..agh!" Delilah fumbles for her words out of frustration. "How could you?" She whimpers finally. "From the time we told him about true mates, Brian has already been showing you off. He use to tell all the other pups about how beautiful she would be, how she would be better than any of theirs, and he would even tell me she would be the best Luna we ever had. He's loved you for years before he's even found you, and then you decide to just defy the laws of the Great Luna and not accept him as your mate? What is so bad about him? Do you not like us? Is that the problem? Is he not attractive enough? Is there someone else back in South Carolina? A male here that already has your eye? What is it Meredith? What could possibly make you deny yourself the one thing that can make you complete? Why deny him the one thing that makes him complete? " She finishes her words and I am instantly sickened at my behavior. Of course this hurts her, Brian is her pup.

David just shakes his head, and I take this as my cue to explain. I take a deep breath and then begin to speak,

"Look, I'm really very sorry. I am. It's not you guys, you've been wonderful. I love both of you, it's like having my parents back. But I just can't do this, I can't have a mate. I don't want one. It's not him I don't want, it's a mate, if that makes any sense. I don't fully agree with this either but it's for the best, okay? There's not anyone else, there's just me. I'm a one woman show."

David walked closer and looked me directly in the eye. "You have got to be the most selfish person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. My son, my heir, _your mate_ , came in our room minutes ago with tears covering his entire face. When we asked him what was wrong the only thing he said was 'She doesn't want me, my mate doesn't want me. I have never seen him shed a tear until tonight. You will fix this, you're selfish decision will affect the pack in ways you can't even comprehend right now. If I have to force upon the Great Luna to come down and convince you, I will, but mark my word you will not deny my son or yourself something that anyone who has considers to be a treasure they would never trade for."

I sit in silence at his words. There is nothing I can say. He's right. I love Brian, I want him as my mate, I want to have an amazing life with him and have his children and love him unconditionally. I just can't do it, though. My decision is more of an act out of selflessness than selfishness. They wouldn't possibly be able to understand that, but it's the truth.

It feels like an eternity, although it is probably just a few minutes. Nobody says anything, at least not until Brian walks in my room. My heart melts at the sight of his tear stained face, the sorrow filled eyes. It takes every ounce of strength I have to not phase, and it's painful to keep my eyes from glowing. I want him to touch him, I want desperately to have skin to skin contact with the one made for me.

"I want to speak with...Meredith. Alone." He croaks out hoarsely. I can tell through the mate bond-which has opened up completely since I met him-that he almost said he wanted to speak with his mate, but out of respect for my wishes he simply said Meredith. I feel like a knife has been stabbed into my heart and twisted a million times.

When everyone leaves the room he hesitantly walks a bit closer towards me. "Listen, I know that I'm not worthy of you. There's other males out there that could make you happy, but believe me, every word I speak is what I mean. If you will just accept me as your mate, I will stop at nothing to make you happy. I will do anything, and everything, just to see that you never want for anything. I will love you unconditionally, I won't let any harm come to you, ever. Just please, Meredith, please accept me. The Great Luna knew what she was doing when she paired us, there must be a reason for it. You were made for me just like a I was made for you. _Please_ , Meredith." The last words are barely audible and I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

When I was twelve I fell and broke my arm. It was twisted around completely and I thought I had never felt anything more painful. That felt like a breeze compared to the tsunami of pain and heartbreak I am feeling right now. Not only am I feeling my pain, but I'm feeling his too.

"Brian..." his name feels like second nature on my lips. "Don't get me wrong, trust me I know your my mate. I know you were made for me and I you. It hurts me to do this, but I cant, I just can't. You'll regret it, and you'll wish for a different mate. I come with a lot of baggage, and I can't put you through all that. I want to be your mate but I can't do this. I can't force this on you."

"Meredith, I'm prepared for that. I know exactly who you are, your bloodline, your story about your parents, and I can handle it." He says and cuts in again as I shake my head. "Just give me one week. One week, just seven days, starting tomorrow. Let me win you over, prove to you that I will do everything too make sure your happy. At the end of the week, if you still don't want me, then fine. I'll go away and leave you alone forever. I promise."

I don't want to nod my head, but I do. I don't mean to say yes, but I do. It doesn't register that I've even done so until he is breathing a sigh of relief, and a weight is lifted off of my shoulders. My wolf is finding comfort in the fact that we have calmed him. It is what we are made to do after all.

I open my mouth to take back my words when a ear splitting scream erupts instead. A searing pain goes down my spine and a fiery, burning sensation crawls in a spiral fashion up my back.

The pain lasts two seconds, three tops, and is replaced by a savory bliss. I can't help the "Ahh..." that escapes my lips. I rest my head on the pillow and it isn't until a few moments later when I realize what has happened.

Brian has gently flipped me on my stomach and is tracing a pattern on my back.

" _It's the markings, love,_ " he whispers through the mental bond. " _They're beautiful. They match mine, would you like to see?_ "

There is something so personal and intimate about this moment. I nod my head and he helps me stand. I raise the hem of my hoodie, and a beautiful pattern of swirls is revealed. I am too caught up in awe of their beauty to realize that Brian has taken his shirt off, revealing the similar markings along his back that crawled of to the front of his chest-which happened to be well defined, I'm talking about this guy had a six pack so hot you could cook bacon on them. I knew he was hot before but I wasn't prepared for this.

Saying I wasn't prepared for the next part would be an understatement too because he is rubbing my markings again. I lean into his touch and he growls, making my wolf very...wound up. She is eager to complete the bond, and I am too.

"You're eyes are very beautiful." He says softly. My eyes are a bright shade of icy blue, and currently glowing. The only thing I can register is how bad I want him to kiss me...

" _The feeling's mutual, love_." His deep voice speaks inside my head.

I'm half hoping he will, half hoping he won't when he leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck.

"If you accept me, this is wear my bite will be." He places another kiss there before trailing more kisses to my cheek, and I let out a soft moan. If it wasn't for the fact that his arms are wrapped securely around my waist I probably would've fallen.

Instead of kissing me on my lips, he kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, Meredith. I will see you in the morning." He holds his position for a moment longer before walking off, leaving me in a tragic state of hormones raging wild.

Maggie busts through the door connecting our suites not ten seconds after he left. She's squealing and jumping around chanting, "I knew it! You would fall for him!"

I swat at her and say "I didn't fall for him."

"Yet." She replies mischievously.

I ignore her and go retrieve my suitcase, and hurriedly begin to toss in whatever clothes are laying around.

"Woah woah," she says wide eyed. "Moving in to the mate suite already? Did I miss that part?"

"No." I say shortly. "I'm packing. I'm going back to South Carolina." I continue to grab things from my drawers while Maggie begins to take things out of my suitcase.

"Um, no. Honey, no. You agreed to give him a week and a week is what you will give him. Now you can either be a good girl and put all your stuff away or I can call David. Your choice." Maggie crosses her arms and gives me a pointed look.

She's right. Again. Of course. But I won't relent. "Fine. I'll just sneak out in the middle of the night or sometime when you aren't around."

"Just for that I'm going to have you guarded twenty four seven. " She retorts.

"Look, if I give him a chance I'll fall for him and I don't want to." I say.

"Mere, please don't do this to him. Or yourself. Or to me for that matter because if you leave I'm gonna be one lost American in the middle of a bunch of Romanians."

I can't leave her. That is my breaking point. "Fine." I say disappointedly.

She squeals and does her happy dance again. "Knew you'd make the Maggie choice."

"The Maggie choice?"

"Oh you know, people say you made the right choice and I'm always right so I think it sounds better to say you made the Maggie choice, don't you?"

I snort and roll my eyes. "Goodnight Maggie." I say shooing her out of my room. I need to get as much sleep as possible, this was going to be a long week. As I lie in bed I fight the urge to reach out to Brian through the bond. Instead, I allow the faint memory of his fingers delicately tracing my markings to lull me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**(day 1)**

"That the best you got?" Dillan smirks at me as I throw another tragically aimed punch towards him.

I'm suppose to be taking private lessons with Dillan daily until I'm strong enough to participate in regular training and fitness classes. One would think that after four years of high school athletics along with my natural werewolf abilities I would be in excellent shape. Apparently not.

I didn't sleep more than five minutes last night. For starters, I was still in shock that I had run into Brian. My wolf refused to calm down, and she desperately wanted to go comfort her mate-to fix my wrongdoings. It didn't help that Brian came back to my room at least once every hour. He never came in, just paced in front of my door until someone convinced him to go back to bed. Of course, he always returned.

Once I gave up on sleeping, I snuck out of my room during a small period when Brian wasn't around. I didn't really think about where I was going, but when I arrived at the track I figured now was as good a time as every to do some running. Which is what I kept doing until Dillan approached me an hour and half later, informing me that it was time to start training.

I roll my eyes at him. "Well maybe if you taught me something instead of sitting on your lazy ass I would do a little better!"

Dillan chuckles, shaking his head. "Okay, well, for one thing, you're trying too hard. You've got the power, but you're overthinking it. Slow it down, and think it through. Try again."

I sigh. My thoughts are being consumed with guilt and my desperate attempts to focus on something other than Brian are failing. I throw another punch and this time I actually manage to make contact with his face. He stumbles back, surprised, but gives an approving nod.

"Better. But can you handle..." He paused momentarily, and catches me off guard by flipping me around and pinning me to the wall. "This?" He finishes with a smirk.

I huff and am about to fire back a less than lady like comment when a sudden growl causes both of us to tense up. Without turning around I already know who it is. The intoxicating scent of my mate is evidence enough.

Dillan pulls back and bares his neck to Brian. "We are just finishing up her first lesson." He says formally.

Brian relaxes and the faint glow of his eyes dim as he finds control over his wolf. He has such gorgeous eyes. I could just loose myself in them...

"Ahem." Dillan coughs awkwardly and I feel my face heat up. I completely zoned out. Brian smirks proudly. Clearly my attraction towards him was obvious.

Well he is your mate, my wolf tells me.

I inwardly shake my head. I can't fall into this trap. Yes, he is insanely handsome. Yes, he is the other half of my soul. But no, I can't do this.

"I was just stopping by to let you know that there's a business meeting my father would like you to attend, Meredith." He speaks smoothly. God, I have chill bumps at the way my name rolls from his lips, which are so full and kissable...

Meredith, snap out of it!

Blinking my eyes I fumble for words. "Oh um, yeah of course. Sure. Right now?"

He grins and gives me a small nod. "Yes, if that's alright."

Fabulous. Just fabulous. I nod my head and walk swiftly pass him. I hear him turn and start to walk behind me, and I can imagine Dillan giving him a thumbs up as we leave.

We take a different turn than I expect, and I open my mouth to ask why when Brian cuts me off. "The meeting is actually in the parlor today, so we won't be going in his office."

A simple "Oh." is all I can get out. I can't think straight with him this close to me. It takes all my strength to not wrap my body around him and pant like a stupid puppy.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" He comments.

"I am. It's just due to the awkwardness of the situation, I'm being rather reserved." I say formally. I have to approach this as a business matter. Not a relationship.

"It doesn't have to be awkward. "He glances at me and winks, sending a thousand butterflies into a full frenzy within my stomach. "I am your mate, after all."

I gulp, there was that word. The 'm' word. "Brian..." I start, but he cuts me off again.

"No, you agreed to give me a week to win you over. No talking about how you won't accept me, at least not until later." I hear, no, feel the pain he's experiencing by saying these words and it hurt me just as much.

"And right now, my one week starts." He says as we stop at the closed doors of the parlor.

"You're first attempt to win my heart involves a business meeting?" I say disbelievingly.

He flashes his mischievous smile. "Well...actually I lied. There is no business meeting." Before I can react he opens the parlor doors, revealing a beautiful room. Crystal chandeliers hang, very expensive furniture and china cabinets decorate the space, and a gorgeous balcony tops off the scene. Oh, and I can't possibly forget about the vast arrangement of fruits, Belgium waffles, bacon, eggs, and every other imaginable brunch food sitting along the wall.

It is breathtaking. Both the room, along with its delectable food, and just the fact the Brian lured me into a date by making me think I was going to a business meeting. I am slightly annoyed that he lied to me, but only slightly. It melts my heart that he thinks enough about me to do something like this.

I hadn't noticed that my mouth was hanging open. Closing it and straightening my shoulders I say, "Well I guess I should've suspected something when Dillan didn't come with us." I turn to Brian, who was sporting a triumphant look, and roll my eyes.

"This is nice. But I'm not hungry." I cross my arms and give him a serious look.

Just my luck, however, that as the words leave my mouth a very loud growl rumbles from my stomach. Great, just great. I sigh and look down, then glance back up to see Brian with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Ladies first." He says motioning me to walk in. I guess I don't really have a choice. I did say I would give him a week.

He places his hand on my lower back, guiding me forward. He really must be trying to kill me, I almost faint.

After filling our plates with heaping amounts of food-another fun fact about werewolves, we have an insanely large appetite- we sit on the balcony. I immediately dig in and am halfway through my first waffle when I notice his gaze fixated on me. For a normally confident person, I feel unnaturally insecure and vulnerable in front of him.

 _"There's no need to feel that way, love. You're by far the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. You are truly perfect, in every way,_ "

I blush and look down. I forgot he now has full access to my thoughts, and I his. After a few silent moments, I manage to choke out the words,

"So, um, are you gonna just stare at me while I eat or say something?"

He does nothing but grin and sit back in his chair, while continuing to look at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?" I drop my fork on my plate and huff.

He just keeps staring at me. I know this is pointless, he is going to keep doing it until I give him what he wants.

I roll my eyes and sigh. Reluctantly, I open up the mate bond and reply to him using our mind link.

 _"Fine. You win this time. I'm talking, or rather thinking, to you. Happy?"_

"Very much so." He answered out loud. Leaning forward, he takes a few bites of his food before saying, "So, Meredith, tell me about yourself."

I debate on whether or not to answer his question. I don't want to get to attached to him, or vice versa. Then again, we'll have to get to know each other sooner or later.

"I'm an only child. I can't stand cats, but dogs don't bother me. I'm allergic to strawberries. My favorite color is blue, like sapphires." Like your eyes, I add silently. "I have a deathly fear of chickens." I finish, blushing at the last note. It's something I typically get made fun of for.

I'm expecting a smart remark, but instead Brian just nod.s "Note to self, don't bring any cats or chickens around you."

I show him the slightest hint of a smile. "What about you?" I ask, taking a sip of orange juice.

He pauses to think for a minute before replying. "Favorite color is red. Me and other animals don't really get along. I'm not allergic to anything. I had a brother, but he died when he was five, almost six."

He looks down and I instantly feel his loss. "What happened?" I ask softly. "I mean, if you don't mind be asking."

Brian sighs before looking back at me. "His name was Matthew, and he was five when it happened. The Spanish Alpha brought a few wolves along with his daughter, Carmen, to visit us a couple of years ago for business matters. She was just three years older than Matt, but they were both old enough that their wolves knew they were true mates. He went mad when both my father and his told him he would have to wait until they were older to claim her, so he snuck in her room and marked her one night. Someone caught him, and he ran for it. Fell in the pool and drowned while he was trying to escape, and since he marked Carmen, their lives were tied together. She died along with him." He pauses. "Needless to say we're no longer on good terms with that pack."

I instinctively reach my hand forward and placed on his cheek, and he sinks into my touch. I want to regret this, but my wolf is too pleased that she was able to comfort her mate.

After what seems like hours, but probably only seconds, he looks back up at me. I pull my hand away and look down, unsure of what to say.

Brian clears his throat before speaking, "It's alright, no need to dwell in the past. He's in a better place. So, you said you like to read? What kind of books do you like?"

"Oh, just the normal sappy stuff...like romance books and dramas. Not really into supernatural books, though." I give a small laugh at the irony of my last remark.

"Not very accurate, are they?" He chuckles.

"I mean come on!" I groan, "Werewolves aren't really like what you see in Twilight movies, people!"

We continue to make small talk, and get to know each other. I find out that he likes to write too, and I even agree to show him some of my works later on. Also, we both want to travel and see the world. He tells me about his trip in Italy, and how there's a small restraunt on the countryside that has the best food. I tell him some of the adventures me and Maggie would go on in our small town in South Carolina, and he tells me stories of him being a ridiculously stupid pup and always getting into trouble. I am slightly jealous that I haven't grown up in a pack like him. I ca tell by the way his face lights up when he talks about some of his pack mates-especially Dillan-that he is very close with them.

He walks me back to my room after it becomes clear that I am very tired from not sleeping and training most of the morning. "So," Brian grins once we stop at my door, "Will you let me take you to dinner tonight?"

"Wow, two dates in one day? Not scared you're over doing it?" I tease with a smile. Although, technically, there's is no such thing as overdoing it when it comes to dominant werewolves and their mates.

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh come on. At least let me walk you down the the pack dinner tonight. I'll save the actual dinner date for tomorrow." He winks.

"Fine." I give in, but I don't mind his overbearing nature so much. I'm not going to get to enjoy it much longer, anyways.

"Great," he smiles. His eyes softened, and he looked at me in awe. I love how he looks at me, it makes me feel so treasured and beautiful.

" _That's because you are,_ " he says through our mind link.

I raise an eyebrow. " _Eavesdropping now are we_?"

" _It is my right,_ " he shrugs. " _Can I ask something of you?_ "

I nod, ignoring his little comment, and he continues. " _I want to leave my scent on you. So other males will know that you've been claimed. May I?"_

 _"How do you plan to do this?"_ I ask.

He gives a sly smile and leans forward, his breath tingling my neck like little sparks. He blows softly on the spot where I would bear his mark-if I accepted him, that is.

I close my eyes and struggle to not let out a moan of pleasure. This is something that to any ordinary human, would seem strange. But to a werewolf, there was just something so beautifully intimate about having your mate's scent on you.

He moves his lips to my ear and whispers, "Like that."

My eyes snap open and I look at him. He had another triumphant look on his face, and I'm mildly angry with myself for not staying in control.

"I never said yes."

He shrugs, "Are you telling me you would have rather I not done that?"

I open and close my mouth a few times, feeling quite flustered. I'm still overwhelmed by how great he smells standing this close to me.

"Thought so." He smirks. He gently lifts my hand and presses a soft kiss on the top.

"I'll see you tonight, " he says with a smile, then turns and walks away.

I quickly slip into my room and lock the door behind me, desperately trying to catch my breath. I have to remain strong. It's for his own good. For my own good.

For my own good? Who am I kidding, I'm in love with this guy. I want him, I want to love him, to hold him, to complete the Blood Rites. How can I ignore him? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I accepted him...

I shake my head hard at the thought. I'm not caving, but maybe I can allow myself to indulge just a little. Enjoy the time I have with him now before I cut him off completely. That isn't fair, though, to him. Why am I even doing this?

"Someone is drooling." Maggie sings as she walks in. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to collect myself. I finally manage to send her a somewhat convincing glare. Maggie laughs.

I throw myself back onto my bed. "Maggie, he's gorgeous. There would be something wrong with me if I wasn't drooling." I say.

"So just drop this whole feminist act and you can drool all you want." She replies.

"It's not that simple."  
"Yes it is."  
"No its not."  
"Okay, whatever you say."

"Okay." I roll over onto my stomach, allowing my thoughts to wander to the land of what could be. I can so easily picture myself wrapped in his arms, snuggled close, his scent washing over me as he kisses the spot where he's marked me...I see him kissing my round stomach that carries his child inside. I moan, this is antagonizing.

Amidst my thoughts, I didn't notice that Maggie had placed herself beside me. "Meredith?" She prompts.

"No." I reply keeping my eyes closed.

"Yes," she says softly, "everything will be okay in the end. I'll stick by you regardless. I think I know why this is so difficult for you, and I'm here in anyway that you need me. Best friends 'till the end, right?"

She didn't have a clue. There was no way she would, she wasn't there the night I declared that I would never take a mate. I give her a tiny smile and nod my head. "Best friends 'till the end," I agree and push my guilty conscience to the side .

Maggie places her hand on my forehead, sending gentle waves that calme my wolf, but only slightly.

"What am I going to do?" I mutter weakly. Exhaustion is consuming me, but my mind won't shut off until I finish thinking this through.

She pauses, then says, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me, I know you better than you know yourself." Maggie speaks sternly, but with love. She is just trying to help me, I remind myself.

"He's mine." I whisper.

"Then be with him." When I don't reply, she gives me an exasperated sigh to let me know how she feels.

"I was going to tell you to give him a chance, but that's bad advice. You're already doing that. You already know that you love him and that you want to spend the rest of your life with him. So no, I won't tell you to give him a chance. _Give yourself a chance_."

I don't say anything in reply, but I let my brain ponder on those last words as I slowly drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. My last thought is of the future I could have with Brian.


End file.
